Our Lives, the Video Game
Our Lives, the Video Game is an American action-adventure comedy TV series that takes place in a video game world that people have gotten themselves stuck in and have to find a way out of. This isn't an easy task, as if someone dies in the game they die in real life as well. Synopsis The series follows a group of five lower-level players who are a part of a group called Hound Guild as they do their best to survive and learn about their new world, which works like an RPG video game. Characters Main *'Kevin Michaelson' (voiced by Vic Mignogna) - the main protagonist of the series who is a human fighter. He is one of the few people who truly enjoys his situation, taking great pleasure in his fights and the world. His player name is "Kazmik." *'Evelyne Monroe' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - an elven thief who is a smart and calculating figure. Her player name is “YellowBlaze23”. *'Francis Jones' (voiced by Todd Haberkorn) - an orc barbarian who, despite being rather strong, is quite cowardly but compensates with a very big heart. His player name is "FrankyJ61." *'Joseph Carlson' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a human ranger who has anger issues. His player name is “ExplosiveBomb”. *'Samantha Pauls' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a human healer who is prone to rambling and getting rather nervous around new people. Her player name is "CatGirl15." Supporting *'Jack Philips' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the creator of the game who is trapped alongside everyone else and tries to help everyone break free. His online name is just "Jack" with the letters "HA" beside his name, meaning "Head Administrator." *'Vincent Ashton' (voiced by Steve Blum) - a member of the "Big Three", the highest ranking players in the game. Amongst them, Vincent is king. His player name is "Killshot." *'Gregory Hoffman' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - the number two of the Big Three who is always working to become the new number one. He is a role player, meaning he pretends to be his character. His player name is "NickNack." *'Catherine Stone' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - the final member of the Big Three who is an extremely competitive tomboy. Her player name is “BlackDeath”. * Antagonists *'The Forever One' (voiced by J. Michael Tatum) - an enemy in the game who was so hard to defeat they were made an optional boss. They have massive amounts of mana, health, and strength in general. *'Sabre Guild', a guild of players who do nothing but hunt other players. **'Heretic '(voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - the leader of Sabre Guild who speaks like a preacher and is the 16th highest level player in the game. **'JackReaper' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a member of Sabre Guild known for sudden insane bursts of energy and speaking rather coyly. **'SnakeEyes' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - an extremely buff member of the Sabre Guild. ** *'Falice Horner' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a quite unstable woman who likes to take on whole guilds at the same time. She carries the guild badges of the people she has killed. * Episodes Main article: List of Our Lives, the Video Game episodes Season One The first season is a relatively straightforward monster of the week story where the five main heroes face off against different creatures and enemy players while trying to get further in the game and level up. However, there are some recurring story arcs and continuity between episodes. The story starts at the very beginning, with a horrifyingly powerful and uncontrollable glitch transferring everyone's consciousness into the video game, ROTA which stands for "Real of the Ancients." Trivia *The show has parodies and homages of many different video games of both the past and the modern day.